overcoming fear
by BardenBeale
Summary: Katniss and Johanna become close friends as katniss helps Johanna overcome her fear of water. But what will happen when Johanna's bravery is put to the greatest test, will she sink or swim? Eventual joniss. Please review. Pretty, please?
1. let me help you

"Johanna-" katniss said softly, sitting down beside her and taking her hand. It broke her heart to see Johanna this way, vulnerable and weak. She remembered Finnick saying something about water torture. That must be what caused Johanna to act this way, to fear even the mention of the word.

"I can help you, you know. Ill help you so you're not afraid anymore. Please let me." She hugged Johanna, not expecting the other girl to bury her face in her shoulder, crying softly.

"Why-after everything I've done to you would you even give a shit about me?" She held tight to katniss, never letting go. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend Johanna. Friends protect each other." She paused. "I don't want To go to the Capitol if you're not at my side". She held her close.

"Can we start tomorrow ?" Johanna asked.

"Sure." Katniss smiled.


	2. synthetic forests and cuddle time

Katniss walked down the hallway towards the weapons room. "Beetee . I need a favor."

"Alright" Beetee set down the map he was studying and took off his glasses. "What do you need?"

"Can you make a room, sort of a replica of the District 7 forest?" She asked. "And is there a way for it to have fake rain? I'm helping Johanna with her fear of water, and thought it would comfort her to be in an environment like her home." She saw a smile in Beetee's eyes, "please? But make the rain peaceful."

"I can have it ready by the end of the week." Beetee smiled . "You're a very good friend to ask for something like this. And to be helping her overcome her hydraphobia " he shook her hand. "Go on now. Get. Go see Johanna."

Katniss smiled, blushing as she left Beetee's office area and walked back to the compartment she now shared with johanna. She entered, sitting down beside Johanna on her bed, shaking her. "Johanna. Wake up. " She gasped as the smaller girl sat up , tackling her in a hug.

"Katniss. You were dead" she sobbed. Katniss held her. Shushing her, rubbing her back.

"I'm not dead. I'm right here. See?" She gave Johanna a comforting kiss on the head. "Want me to lay with you?" She asked softly.

Johanna nodded yes, so Katniss lay beside her, snuggling close. "Im here." Tears filled her eyes. "Always"


	3. with you i dont fear the rain

"Johanna-" katniss sighed, opening her eyes, sitting up. "You sleep ok?" She asked,smiling , laughing as Johanna sleepily snuggled closer to her.

"Katniss move. You're hogging the blanket" Johanna wrapped her arms around katniss, opening her eyes. "Hey brainless" she yawned, sitting up, wincing as she did so.

"Ready for breakfast?" Katniss stood throwing on a grey shirt. She held out her hand, helping Johanna to her feet.

Johanna laughed, getting dressed, then took Katniss's hand as they walked down to breakfast.

When they entered the mess hall, they were instantly greeted by Beetee. "Katniss remember that project you asked me to work on?" He asked, "well it was surprisingly simple. I stayed awake much of the night to work on it, and it should be done by Thursday afternoon."

"What project are you working on, Beetee?" Johanna asked, trying to sound interested.

"A replica of a for-" Beetee started to say before he was frantically cut off by Katniss.

"Fort." Katniss said, internally wincing as Johanna gave her a look that meant she wasn't fooled.

"Whatever. We gotta eat, brainless if we're getting to training on time." Johanna and Katniss sat down at a table near Prim.

The food was much the same as it was every morning. A scoop of gruel, a cup of fruit, a slice of bread with cheese and a glass of milk. A pitcher of water sat on the table.

They ate quickly, finishing in ten minutes. "Let's go. We gotta make up for lost time out there." Johanna's eyes held a ferocity Katniss hadn't seen since the Quarter Quell. She jogged beside Johanna, her ribs aching, until they got to the main exit. It was raining.

"You can do this Johanna." Katniss whispered words of encouragement to the trembling figure . "I'll protect you."

"Thanks. Johanna whispered back. "But I'm ok. So long as you don't leave my side the whole time.

"I promise." Katniss whispered, as they walked out the doors, Johanna gripping Katniss's hand so hard it hurt.


	4. dont hurt her Snow I love her

The rain pelted down as Johanna and Katniss ran. Johanna ran as close to Katniss as she could without actually leaning against her. She kept running, though fear ate away at her insides and almost made her collapse in the mud. But every time she felt that way, she'd feel Katniss lightly brush her hand. They rain for several hours before the instructor called for push ups.

Johanna knelt in the mud, her hands in puddles, her entire body shaking. She could only do 5 before collapsing. Into the mud puddle.

"Johanna are you ok?" Katniss asked, putting a hand on her back.

"Don't hurt her. "Johanna's voice shook. "Kill me but don't hurt her. Please." She trembled as Katniss sat down in the puddle, pulling her into her lap. "I love her Snow. Don't hurt her. Please."

Katniss held Johanna tight, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. " She rubbed her back, trying to soothe her out of the flashback. "Lay down your head, close your eyes. And when again they open, the sun will it's safe and here it's warm here I will guard you from every harm, here your dreams are sweet,and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place, where I love you." Katniss changed the words, promising to protect Johanna from anything.

"Katniss?" Johanna whispered, looking at her with bloodshot eyes."you sing like an angel." She smiled. "Can we go back now? I want to lie down"

"Come on Johanna" Katniss helped her to stand, then they began to walk the several miles back.


	5. I'd do anything for you

The week passed in a blur of training, more training, food and sleep. Every night, Katniss sat with Johanna when she brushed her teeth, holding her hand as she tensed at the sound of the running water.

Saturday found Katniss waking Johanna up at five in the morning, shaking her awake. "Johanna!" Katniss said, shaking her shoulders. "Jo- come on . Wake up. I have a surprise for you." When that didn't work, Katniss decided to try another tactic. She rested her head on Johanna's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Then she whispered, as softly as she could, the one thing that never failed to wake Johanna up. "I had a nightmare Jo."

Instantly she felt strong arms wrap around her, and heard a soft, soothing voice in her ear. "Shh. It's ok now Kat." She lay there for a minute, burying her face in Johanna's shoulder. Then she looked up. "Sorry, couldn't wake you any other way. I have a surprise for you."

Johanna's eyes shone with laughter. "You goof." She kissed her nose, sending a warm shiver down Katniss's spine. "You gonna show me?or are you going to just lay here, crushing my ribcage?"

"Come on.!" Katniss stood quickly, too quickly. She felt dizzy suddenly, and sat down. Johanna immediately wrapped her arms around her, "rest a minute brainless."

Johanna helped Katniss to her feet, "now we can go."

Katniss led Johanna to a room across from Beetee's workshop. She opened the door, walking through a very fragrant, seemingly real pine forest. Mockingjays sang in the trees, squirrels skittered through the branches. A gentle brook splashed onto the rocks.

"It looks just like home-" Johanna whispered,tears stinging her eyes. She squeezed Katniss's hand, smiling at her.

"You told me about how beautiful it was. I asked Beetee to make it for you. As a place to get you used to water again."

Johanna froze. "I can't go in the brook yet. Rain, maybe, but not the brook."

"Rain." Katniss said clearly,and right on cue, a light mist began to fall. Johanna clung to Katniss, but Katniss gently shook her off, walking a few feet away. "Walk to me. " Katniss said, holding out her hand. She watched as Johanna walked shaking towards her. Once she reached her, Katniss held her tightly, for a moment before walking farther away. This went on for hours, with Katniss walking farther away each time, before Katniss called out "Sun."

The rain stopped, and Johanna hugged Katniss tightly, "I did it! Thankyou Katniss. "

"I'd do anything for you Johanna."


End file.
